


Fertilizing the Crops

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Farmtale! Sans, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Sans needs a special fertilizer for his tomatoes...





	Fertilizing the Crops

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: N/A

You leaned against the warm tile of the countertop, and let yourself soak in the late afternoon sunshine. It felt like every pore was taking in the precious warmth, and sending it right into your soul. You let out a soft sigh and did your best not to fall asleep as you reached over and flipped the water on. Your boyfriend had went out to buy lunch on his break, and so you decided to scrub at the meager dishes while he finished work. A fair trade, and something he would pat your ass for and tell you he was proud and happy. He was always one to doll out bits of praise to you for various things. Sometimes it was as small as putting your laundry in the dryer just like you should, and other times it was for making a scary phone call or remembering to practice self care. 

You were firm in the belief that Sans was likely an old soul. Well, the fact he was 300 had nothing to do with this idea. Even your Monster friends would make the comment that Sans was an ‘old soul’ and that he saw so much in his relatively short life. He would shake it all off of course, and just refer to himself as lazy and tired. Which… Well, he was most certainly that too. A lazy and tired soul that just wanted to work his farmland, and take it easy for the rest of eternity. 

You were also invited into such a peaceful dream. The moment he carried you into his small home, and ‘christened’ the front door he always included you in plans. Everything from taking the food to the market, painting the henhouse, and putting flowers on his brother’s grave. You were included in it all, and you became family for the laid back hermit figure.Making meals with him, decorating the Christmas tree, and listening to him and Toriel gab about so many horrible puns while her famous pie cooked in the stove and filled the house with its sweet and buttery scent. 

You loved him to death and would do anything for him if you were given just half a chance.

With a tap you turned off the water, and got to work scrubbing at the dishes with a damp sponge. It didn’t take long for a neat stack of dishes to get set on the wooden drying rack, and both sinks to be rinsed of their greasy suds and their basins washed to a pearly white once more. 

You dried your hands off on your jean shorts, before padding out of the small kitchen and going into the living room. You were surprised when you didn’t spot the lump of bones, denim, and straw that usually sat in the rocking chair by the fireplace. You pulled your phone out of your pocket, and your frown deepened when you realized it was already half past three. You padded over to the screen door and peered outside 

There was your boney boyfriend. The short skeleton was out in the field and looking over the fresh tomatoes that were turning red on their tender vines. They were the size of your fist, and you knew they would burst with flavor and juices if you bit into one of them. 

A push of the screen door, and you stepped out onto the front stoop of the house. You lt the screen door bang behind you as you stepped off the porch, and let your feet sink into the soft grass that stretched out around the porch and the old pick up truck that Sans would only drive when his magic was sapped. 

It was a five minute walk to the tomato patch, and yet Sans was already staring at you with lazy eye lights. “hi.”

“Hey.” You stuck your hands in your back pockets. “Not done yet?” 

“eh, figured i’d check over these babies one more time,” he said. “got a good harvest this time around, i think. this’ll be the first time my steak tomatoes actually grow right.” 

“Think it’s thanks to all the rain?”

“maybe. or maybe it’s thanks to the neighbors finally clearing out.” 

You frowned, but didn’t refute his slight accusations either. A neighbor a few miles down used to farm as well. She was a sweet talking woman that you had befriended, but she quickly made herself known to be a horrible person when she was caught salting Sans’s fields. She had quickly moved away, and Sans had used a favor from Alphys to get his fields functional again. You had felt sick for days after the incident, and Sans had done so much work to remind you that it was not your fault that his neighbor was a bitch. 

Sans’s smile curved down at the edges, and a gloved hand pat your shoulder. “hey, don’t go beatin’ yourself up over it. ain’t your fault. remember?” 

You nodded vigorously “Y-yeah. Sorry. Just… Got lost in thought.” 

“uh huh.” 

You leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was a head shorter than you, and you found it to be a comfort most of the time. “I was. I was. Hey, what do you want for dinner? I could hop in the truck and get us a pizza, if you want?” 

“nah. had that for lunch.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “You? Not wanting the same food several times in a row?” You slipped a hand out of your pocket and poked Sans’s side. He didn't even flinch. “Is this even my boyfriend.” 

His eyelight flashed a bright blue and a shimmering gold, and gravity was ripped away from you as he pinned you to the ground with his magic. you let out a laugh, and playfully kicked your feet. “dunno. is this really my date mate? you’re wearing panties. Thought we agreed those were stupid.” 

“Only to you!”

“you’re right.” He knelt down next to you and unbuckled your shorts. Your favorite colored panties were peeking out from behind the prison of faded denim. “now what should i do ‘bout this?” 

“nothing?”

“nah.” 

“Sans, please!”

The edges of his grin turned up again at your words. “begging me? that’s pretty kinky.” 

“Shut up!”

“you’re gonna tell me to shut up?” He tapped his jaw. “huh, now what to do… oh yeah.” 

He slipped a bottle out of his coat pocket and shoved it in your mouth. You could feel your face heat up, and your tongue was covered in a syrup that tasted sweeter than strawberries, and thicker than fresh cream. You knew for sure it wasn’t his cum, and he wasn’t likely to poison you either, and yet you couldn’t help the mild concern that crept down your spine as the liquid slipped down your gullet. 

It pulled in your belly and made your skin feel like it was on fire. You whined and thrashed a bit, but the only sound that came out of you was a soft mooing. 

Sans snickered and slipped the bottle out of your mouth. “damn, you’re pretty cute.” 

“Sans…”

He pulled out his phone and took a picture, before turning it to face you. There you were on the ground. Dirt was on your skin, in your hair, and all over your clothes. Your eyes were rather angry, and your lips were parted. However, sitting in your hair were nubby horns, and white ears that flicked every once in a while. Pinned under you was a black and white tail that looked far too much like a cow to make you feel comfortable. 

“hey, babe.”

“Sans…”

“i wanted you to milk me, but i can milk you this time.” 

“Sans!” You tried to scramble up, but he just began to pull of your shorts with his magic. “What in the hell did you do!”

“might have given you an elixir by accident. it’ll fade in an hour.” 

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“moo love me?” 

“Sans!”

He snapped his fingers. “wait, i know what would go with this!”

Sans faded out of existence with a pop, just to return a second later with a thick and of leather with a small cowbell on it. “found it.” 

You stiffened as he knelt over you, and carefully clipped the strange looking collar on your neck. “You planned this, didn’t you?” 

“maybe.” 

You rolled your eyes, and captured his teeth in a quick kiss that had his bones turning the faintest shade of blue. He grunted and pulled back, staring at you with eye lights that had become fuzzy. A hand cupped your cheek, slipped down your neck, and over your breast. You flinched a little when he passed over your stomach, because no matter how thin or chubby you got you felt it was never quite good enough. Not perfect, not pretty enough, not-

“you’re gorgeous. ya know that?” 

Your own face heated up at his words, and your gaze shifted from his soft smile and to the blue sky over head. “Are we really doing this?” 

“yup.” He kissed your cheek. “doing it all day long. i’ll tell you how much i love your legs wrapped around your waist, and feeling your wriggle under me til the stars come out, sweetheart.” 

You could feel your face warm up, and an embarrassed giggle slipped out of your mouth when Sans nipped at your neck. The skin was always a little sensitive, and you had always loved that way his canines would dig into the skin just a bit, before pulling back before he could do any real damage. Then his long blue tongue slipped against your soft skin, and the light tingling of his magic had your stomach fluttering in eager anticipation. 

“You’re such a tease!”

“and you’re a brat.” He bit at your collar bone through your shirt, and grinned against the loose cotton when you let out a soft moan. “yeah, that’s what i like to hear coming from them cute lips.” 

His hand moved down from your stomach, and to your hips. The soft leather of his gloves massaged your hip in slow circles, before he began to yank the denim and your panties down. Before long you were naked from the waist down, and Sans settled himself between your legs. He stared down at you once more, his wide brimmed hat keeping the sun out of your eyes. He always did this when you both were about to have sex. He loved to look at you, and see you so clearly. You had asked him about it a few times, but he had waved it off and stuck his cock in your mouth. 

Slowly his hands reached up to push off his thin hoodie. It slid off his skinny arms and into the dirt behind him. Next he unbuttoned his overalls, and you watched them slid off his shoulders and down his hips. Finally, you could see the short yet girthy cock that would occasionally haunt your dreams. It was already throbbing, and you could see beads of precum bubbling from the mushroom like tip. 

He bent down and captured your lips in a kiss, and used his magic to curl your legs around his narrow waist. You were already wet from his teasing, and his precum only provided extra lube along your aching core. 

“how’s that?” His voice was strained, as if he was holding himself back from fucking your soul out of your body. “need more from me, sweetheart? want me to fill up this pretty pussy?” 

You could feel the cow ears in your hair flutter at his words. “S-Sans, what if someone hears.” 

“not a person for miles.” He reached down and pinched your clit, eliciting a high pitched scream from you. “too bad. they can’t see your cute hips struggle to move, and that mouth open wide when you scream.” 

You groaned and couldn’t even try to keep the disapproving look on your face as he spoke. He knew you loved it when people watched. You just weren’t nearly as depraved and uncaring as he was…

Yet.

He always swore he was going to completely corrupt you, and with the way he was staring down at you and making small circles along your clit? Well, it wouldn’t surprise you if you eventually let Sans fuck you on the dinner table while Toriel was cooking dinner in the next room…

He pulled back his hand and jerked his hips backward. He gripped your hips tighter with his magic, before he slid into your eager pussy. Your walls stretched to accommodate him, and your nerves were alight with euphoria as his magic massaged your sensitive walls. His pace was fast and hard, and each thrust grinded against your g-spot. Your tits bounced with the hard movements, and your back burned as it was pushed against the warm soil. All it did was help collect into a swirling and tight spring in the pit of your stomach. 

Sans cursed, and leaned down to press his teeth against your neck. Your walls clamped down on him when you felt a sharp prick against your jugular, followed by the tingling of his magical tongue. “that’s it sweetheart. ‘m doing good for you? gonna cum all over my cock?” 

His hands gripped your hips and you felt the magic clinging to your skin and clothes fade. The moment it did you arched your spine and curled your toes while Sans fucked the hell out of you. You could feel the bite of his distals bigging through the soft leather of his gloves, the twitching of his cock with every thrust, and the trembling of his hands as he drug your both closer and closer to your impending orgasms. 

Suddenly, he pulled out of your cunt completely and detangled himself from your body. You whined, but it was silenced as he twisted you onto your hands and knees. Magic pressed your cheek into the soil, while his hands dragged your hips up into the air. He plunged back into your pussy once more. 

  
“shit, i love watching this ass jiggle for me,” he said. “hypnotizing.” 

Your fingers dug into the warm soil, and you felt your tail lash out against Sans’s spine and ribs. “God, I-I’m close.” Your pressed your tits harder against the soil to try and stimulate them at least a little. “F-fuck. I’m gonna cum!”

“go ahead and cum, sweetheart!”

Your spine curled, your skin flooded with warmth, and your muscles bunched as you came with a scream of his name. Sans slowly stopped, and you felt his ribs dig into the flesh of your back as he kissed your neck. “good. you did so fucking good.” 

“Sans what about-” 

He nipped your neck, and a soft moan slipped out of your mouth. “i’d cum inside you, but i heard someone drive up.”

  
“...”

“...”

“Sans!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I finished another Ko-Fi campaign story! I love me some Farmtale Sans, and I think he's a super pervy bastard. 
> 
> Know what isn't pervy? My Twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
